Sweetest Surprise
by musingsofnobody
Summary: No one would’ve predicted the way things are ending – even them. It wasn’t such a long time ago when the possibility of them ending up together is as impossible as the crow turning white.


Disclaimer: I don't own oth, because if I do, BRUCAS wouldn't have broken up during season 4. lol.

A/N: I know, I'm not supposed to be doing this. Instead, I should be updating my other stories, but gaahhh. I just need to get this out of my system. So, please give it a read.

Title: Sweetest Surprise

No one would've predicted the way things are ending – even _them_. It wasn't such a long time ago when the possibility of them ending up together is as impossible as the crow turning white. At some points, they regret the conditions they have to live with. But they both know it's finally their time, and this time, it's forever.

Everything isn't exactly how she imagined it to be, yet she couldn't be any happier with the results. She always thought she'd have red and white roses during her wedding. Although he thought about that too, the sight of white and peach calla lilies made her think otherwise. So now, looking at the aisle she'll soon be walking on, she can only feel contentment, and happiness.

"Are you having second thoughts?" His teasing voice startled her as he approached her and kissed her on the head.

"Are you?" She retorts back. They've finally learned to smile again, something that had gone missing for quite sometime in both their lives.

"Me? No. I'm just excited to make you Mrs. Scott." He says with a grin, that same one that made her heart melt, and her knees weak.

"_Mrs. Scott_, I like the sound of that." She replies leaning her head on that crooked space just below his chin.

They stare at the church for a while, the same one where he almost said his I do's. After a while, they walk back to his car. It's barely a day before the wedding, but she secretly fears that something might come up, because let's face it, that's how her life goes.

"Is something bothering you?" He asks as he pulls over, his hand had already found hers. He'd been doing that a lot lately, as if assuring her that everything's okay.

"No, I'm fine." She says, assuring him with a smile. "I just want to go see her, you know, before we do this."

He nods. She always did make sure she didn't step on anyone – even though people might think otherwise. That's one quality he's always loved about her, because when push comes to shove, she's always there for her friends.

They arrive at the one place they've both been visiting a lot lately, each other aware of each visit. He looks at her and tells her to go ahead. She does, approaching the spot she knew all too well.

"Hey there." She greets with a smile, as if the one she's talking to would smile back – let alone greet her back. "I'm getting married." She says as she started to tear up. "I'm getting married, and you're not here!" She bit her lip, forcing back the tears_._

She laughs dryly. "Of course, if you're here then we'd go through that triangle from hell again, but I love him Peyt. I'm _in love_ with him." She's smiling now, as if knowing the person she's talking to had just given them approval.

She recalls the last time they talked.

"Brooke…" Her voice is resigned, like she had just lost all hope.

"Peyt." Her's is raspier than usual, mostly because she'd been crying a lot. "Do you need anything? Do you want me to call Lucas?"

"No. Don't…" She says as she grabbed the brunette's hand. "You know, I always wondered how I'd _pass_…"

"Peyton, don't say that. _Please_, I need you not to lose hope, _okay_?" She bit her lip, refusing to cry in front of her friend. "Okay?"

"I'm not." She says. "I'm just…accepting things." She's smiling, even though that would be the last thing a dying person would do.

"_Don't_!" She's crying now. They both know there's no way she could've forced back all those tears. There's just too much pain right now.

"Don't be stubborn Brooke." She laughs slightly at her. "_Listen,_ about Lucas. I _need_ you to make a promise…okay?"

"_No_…do it yourself!" She's getting angry. This is not how she pictured this. Peyton doesn't deserve this, nor Lucas.

"When I'm gone, can you please take care of him? Can you promise me? I know he'll need someone…please?" She begs, and along with her, she too starts to cry.

She doesn't want to speak, because she knows when she does, she'd just say yes. "_Please Brooke."_ She heard her say.

"Okay, okay. _I promise_." She replies as she bit her lip harder.

"Good…" She says, and her voice got more druggy, like she's so tired, and she just wanted to rest. "You know, there's a reason he never got married to any of us." Her eyes were closed as she spoke, yet her lips were curved into a smile.

She's confused by what she's saying, and she's starting to panic, because she can see her best friend fading away.

"There's a reason why half of the book was about you." She added, like she knew something no one knows about. "_People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end_." The next thing she heard was a flat line.

That was the last time she heard her voice. What came next was running, yelling, screaming, and crying – lots of it. That was three years ago.

"I guess I just want to thank you, you know, for _everything._" She starts to speak again, and she could feel him approaching. Just as she turned back, she saw him just a few feet away, waiting for her to finish up. "I guess I'll have him talk to you for a while." She says with a goodbye and started walking back to the car, leaving him behind.

It's his turn to speak. At first, he just stood there, in front of a _memory. _Finally, he smiles. "I guess you're right about that time, before I proposed to you in L.A. I _never_ really got over her."

"I know somewhere in her heart she's wondering if she's the one I really love, and it hurts me. I'll always love you, Peyton, but our story had ended. The only thing I regret is that we don't get to share our story with you." He's running his hand on the cold stone in front of him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love her. I do. I can't imagine not waking up next to her in the mornings, or spending the nights with her. I honestly, truthfully _love_ her. I hope you help me let her know." He smiles once again, as if knowing his request would be answered.

He starts to walk away, ready to face the life he'd soon start – their life. She's sitting inside the car when he walks back. Just before he walks to his side of the car, he lowers his head on the same level with hers.

She's confused at first, but when he leans in and kisses her, all reasons why they shouldn't be doing that was thrown out the window. Their foreheads touched and she smiles widely at him. They drive back to the house, actually, just him, because he had dropped her off at Nathan and Haley's house. It's a stupid belief if you ask him, but Brooke thinks otherwise. So even if he wants to sleep next to her, she won't have it.

It's late and it's at times like these that he misses her the most. So he grabs his cell phone, and started the dialing the number he knows best. It continuously rings at first, finally, she picks up.

"Lucas? Is something wrong?" She sounds like she's already sleeping. It's just a quarter past nine. That's a little too early on Brooke's time.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" He asks, smiling at the fact that she had just went to bed too early.

"It's fine. Do you need anything?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you good night…again." He replies as he smiled onto his phone. He could hear her laugh lightly on the other end.

"Tomorrow's our wedding, I want to be beautiful." She says and she can imagine him roll his eyes at her. "Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"I _love _you Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott." He says which rendered her speechless. His words did still make her weak on the knees.

"_Goodnight_ Lucas Scott. I love you too." She knows it's just his way of talking to her more, but like she said, tomorrow's their wedding, and she has to be beautiful. She hangs up, but just before she does, she heard him groan. That made her smile.

His palms are sweating, yet it's awfully cold. It hasn't started snowing yet, but the cool December breeze had already started to blow. He knows it's still early, but he couldn't help but think he'd end up alone again at the end of this day. He just hopes that doesn't happen this time.

"Brooke you have to stop crying! It'll ruin your make-up!" Haley hisses as she tries to prevent the tears from falling on the brunette's cheeks.

"I know, but Lucas! How could he do this! I didn't even know he started writing again." She tried her best to stop the tears, but she's just so happy that some managed to fall.

"I swear if you don't stop crying, you'll be late to your own wedding! Do you want that? No! I'm sure you don't, so get your little ass up! Now!" Haley always did know how to motivate her friends.

She barely makes it to the church before she let some tears fall again. The driver looks at him worriedly, eyeing her through the rear view mirror.

"Ms. Davis, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" The driver asks which causes her to shoot him a slight glare.

"And be late at my own wedding? No thanks." She flashes him a smile, just to tell him everything is okay.

They arrive at the church and everyone's there. She can see Jamie and Lily standing by the door. Both have grown a little now, and were too tall to be ring bearer and flower girl, but they happily volunteered anyway.

She sees Haley coming, and she knows it's _time. _A big smile crosses her lips as she got out of the car. She never really expected this day would finally come. She remembers a particular week a year ago, she really don't know why.

She had to fly to New York for week to meet up with possible investors for her new line – Cheery & Broody. All her things were ready, she only has to board the plane, but her heart feels otherwise.

"Are you sure you _really_ have to _leave_?" He asks as he wrapped his arms around her waist, touching their foreheads together. She let's out a groan, he's not making this any easier.

"Come on _Broody, _that's not fair." She gives him a pout, but he just kisses her.

"Can't you have Millie handle it?" He already knows the answer to that, but it doesn't hurt to ask again.

"You already know the answer to that." She tells him with a smile. "Tell you what, why don't you just finish whatever it is you do on that laptop of yours, and I'll try to get back as soon as I can?"

It's not a great suggestion, but better that, than to miss her for a week. He's a little apprehended that she noticed him working on his laptop – after all, he only did work on it when she's asleep.

"I know, I miss you already." He says, and maybe that's a little too cheesy for some, but not for him. Coz he's finally learned that nothing is permanent, and if you want to say something, you should say it.

"I love you Lucas Scott, and a week in New York won't change that." They part with a kiss they both didn't want to end. But when air became a necessity, they know they have to break apart. "I'll call you when I land." He nods and he sees her pass the gate. Beside him, was a man who didn't look familiar at all to her.

Hours dragged on and she finally landed. She didn't call him until she got to the hotel though. To her surprise, the room was filled with daisies of all colors.

"Excuse me am I in the right room?" She had to ask the guy who's carrying her luggage, just to make sure.

"Yes ma'am. A Lucas Scott had this arranged for you." She heard him say. Of course, she should've known. It's always been like him to go out of his way. She tipped the guy and immediately took out her phone.

"Cheery, how was your flight?" She can feel something in his voice, like he's tensed or something.

"Guess who has a thousand daisies in her room." She says and she can only imagine the smile that it brought to his face.

"Did you like them?" He didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer to that. Just the fact that she called is proof enough.

"I love them." She replies as she took one flower and grazed it with her fingers. "You make me so happy, you know?"

"I try to." He answers simply. "How about you fly back here now?" He jokes and he knows she's smiling.

"Nice try mister, but that won't work. I'll just unpack. I'll call you later, I love you." She tells him, making it a point that he knows she loves him.

"I love you _more_ Cheery."

The music had started playing. Anytime soon he's going to see his wife to be. He's relaxed now, and just completely excited, as compared to the first two times he's stood on the same position.

"Don't faint now Luke." Nathan jokes. He must've felt the same thing when he married Haley, that feeling of euphoria, like you just wanted to float away with the person you love.

She's still by the door, yet his eyes were already captivated by her beauty. He thinks everyone in the room is. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. After much debate, she had decided to let it grow again. Her face glowed, because of her smile – the one she saves just for him. As she saw her walk down the aisle, he couldn't help but think why he didn't get it right the first two times.

He remembers the man from the airport, that black man with white hair, the one who has a strong resemblance with the one from his dream.

"Is that your wife?" He's startled when a stranger just suddenly comes up and talks to him. Trying to be polite, he smiled. He must've seen him and Brooke before she went to the boarding gate.

"Not yet."

"So, you're getting married soon?" He doesn't know why the guy keeps asking questions, but he answers anyway.

"I hope so." He heaves a sigh. He hasn't exactly planned the perfect proposal yet. His surprise in New York will have to do, for now.

"First girlfriend?" Again, with the questions. He doesn't mind though.

"Yeah." He answers with a smile, focusing on the gate she went on.

"You're lucky, or maybe just smart. Most people look for love in the wrong places, thinking maybe they've got it wrong the first time – when in fact, they've got it right." He smiles at the man's words.

"I was one of those people." He admits.

"Well then fate must be working for you. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." The man smiles at him as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Finding my way back didn't come easy though."

"Consider yourself lucky, son. Most people never find their way back this soon." The man finishes, and without another word, walks into the crowd of people. He just watches him go.

So now, as he watches her walk to him, he couldn't help but realize how true the man's words were. He is indeed, lucky. When she finally arrives to the same place he is, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked watery. Maybe she received his pre-wedding gift.

"I love you." He mouths just before he helps her in front of the altar. She smiles, the most beautiful one he's ever seen.

The ceremony goes on, and when it was the time to recite their vows, they both knew, she'd never make it without crying. She's first to speak.

"I was a different person before you came into my life, and in a good way, you changed me. You taught me how to love, you showed me how great it is to be loved. For that, I will always be thankful." She's barely holding back her tears.

"You are my knight in shining armor. You've saved me more times than I could imagine. You loved me in ways I never expected, for that I promise to love you back, with all my heart, at the most which I can give." By now, tears had already started falling. Everyone knew she'd never make it without crying.

"You make me want to be a better person. I am in love with you because of that. I promise to listen to what you have to say, before I say something else. I promise to be give you the best version of myself,_ always_, even when I'm mad." They both smiled at her last words.

"You fought for me, even at the hardest times. I promise to fight for you, and for our love." He felt an ache in his heart at her words. He wanted to cry. "You are the first person I loved, and you too, will be my last."

"I promise to stay with you, in good times and in bad, just like what you've done for me. You are my best friend. I promise to share with you everything, to help you with anything, because I know you'll do the same." She's nearly done, and by now, there were tear paths on her face. He wipes it for her.

"Everything I have, I have because of you. If I lose everything – my money, fame or my life, you are the one person I'd lose it for. I love you Lucas Scott, in ways you'll never know, and in ways I may fail to show." Now, she's smiling. It was his turn to speak.

"Getting to where we are now had not been easy, yet I won't trade it for anything, for I know, that at the end of the day, I go home – to you. You are the one part of my life I want all to myself." He pauses because her tears were coming out faster. He held her hand.

"Up until last year, I hated going to the mall, but because you love it, I had learned to like it. I never shave, but because you hate it when I don't, I make sure I do. I never fall asleep with my phone close to me, but because you might call, I do. I hadn't realized it then, but you became the 'because' of my 'whys.'" To this, the crowd awed, Brooke, however, had no control over her tears anymore. They just started falling.

"I know at times, you may doubt my love, but I won't hold that against you. For this, I promise to prove my love to you, in everyway that I can, for the rest of our lives." He squeezes her hand a bit, just to let her know he means it.

"From now on, I promise to put you above everything. You are my priority. There is nothing in this world that's worth losing you over – not money, or fame, or someone else." He need not tell her those, for she already knows – they are each other's priority.

"I once told you that I'm the guy for you, but what I really meant was, you are the girl for me. I'm thankful that you fell in love with me, and for that, I promise to love you back the best way I know how."

"I know now, how lucky I am to have found my way back to you. I may have a past, but you Brooke Davis ---" He paused and then continued, "—Scott, are my present and my future. I can't imagine any other woman who'll be the mother of my kids than you." This time, some tears managed to fall from his eyes.

"You're my_ forever_." He finished and the priest continued.

_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride._

As their lips touched, it dawned on them that this is the start of their lives, that today, is the first day of the rest of their lives. The crowd cheered, and she's hesitant at first, but he's not listening though. He swept her off of her feet, and carried her to the car.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself." He whispered onto her ear. She could only giggle, because right now, officially – she's Brooke Davis – Scott, and that wasn't even the best part. The best part is, she's his _forever._

_

* * *

  
_

I know, this is just something I've been meaning to write since I've led myself to believe that Peyton has cancer, and that she'll die. Lol. I'm sorry for all of you waiting on my updates but school, lots of papers, projects, and finals combined, and can really SUCK! I'm not giving up though. It's just that writing has to take a back seat for now.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you loved this, or hated it, please drop me a review. I'll appreciate it.


End file.
